Dance in the Rain
by lagirl266
Summary: Sweet scene between Remus and his new wife, Hermione. Dancing in the rain can help two helpless friends come to some amazing realizations. Remus is a pureblood. Cute Remus and Hermione fluff. Oneshot. Read the A/N at the beginning! Please R&R! Thanks!


Remus was pacing in the hallway of his new house

**OK! This just came to me. One of those marriage law fics, but it's only just a scene in their marriage. It's not my best piece of writing, pretty rough, but R&R please! Love to hear what you guys think!**

**A/N: Sirius is still alive and Voldemort is not dead.**

Remus was pacing in the hallway of his new house. He used to live in Grimauld Place with Sirius and Harry, but under the circumstances he had to get a house for himself and his _wife_.

Lucius Malfoy as Minister for Magic is possibly the worst thing that has ever happened in the wizarding world. He evoked a new law where all muggleborns must marry a pure blood to guarantee that squibs are not produced. Absolutely appalling.

This left one witch in the order who needed protection to ensure she was not placed in the hands of the death eaters; Remus' new wife.

"Where is **my wife**!?" Remus yelled out in his house. He started to get worried.

_She was supposed to be back an hour ago. What's taking her so long? What if she's hurt? Oh no! I have to go look for her! What if she comes back and I'm not here? Where is she?_ He thought to himself and decided to go look for her. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

"Hermione!" Remus exclaimed as he opened the door. There she was carrying the groceries she went for. He rushed towards her and grabbed her to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine Remus. Don't worry," Hermione told him. He cupped her face and saw a cut that was bleeding. His eyes went wide.

"What happened?!" he asked her not releasing her face.

"Oh," she started, while scowling, "this evil, old hag hit me in the face at the market and got me with her ring!"

"What? Are you ok? Who was she?" he demanded.

"I'm fine, Remus. It was no one, I mean I don't think she even knew I was standing there in the first place," she said looking sheepish. Remus started chuckling at this.

"So she didn't so it on purpose," he said while trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Hermione said while trying to hide her smile.

"You're adorable, Hermione." He told her with this big smile plastered on his face. She smiled back at him and blushed.

_He looks so young and handsome when he smiles. Though he's always been good looking. I'm glad that I married him. I know he'll protect me, but I wish we were more than friends. I wish I was more to him than just his damsel in distress, so to speak. His hands on my face feel so good. They're so rough, yet feel so good against my skin. _Hermione thought to herself while looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Why didn't you apparate, love?" Remus asked her, while rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Oh, I felt like walking," she responded as if it were obvious.

Remus grinned at her childlike nature and Hermione noticed which caused her to take on a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

He finally let go of her face and looked up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain. Here let me take those," he said while taking the parcels inside.

It started raining right away and it was coming down hard. He noticed that Hermione wasn't following him. He turned around and saw her spinning in circles in the rain. He laughed and saw at how innocent she looked. _She truly is beautiful. I wish I could tell her how much she means to me. Who am I kidding? Why would she fall for an old werewolf?_

She stopped spinning and looked at him and smiled. "Remus! Come dance with me in the rain!" she yelled at him.

"What? We'll get sick, love!" he responded while standing at the doorway.

"Come on, Remus! It's fun!" She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him in the rain.

He put his arms around her petit waist and she slid her arms around his neck and smiled at him. However, when she looked at him, she saw a new emotion in his eyes…lust? desire?...love? She noticed how close he was to her and suddenly her brain was clouded and all she could think about was kissing him.

Remus couldn't stand being that close to her without making a move. He noticed her looking at him and decided once and for all that he was going to kiss her. He moved in and stopped, waiting for her reaction.

Hermione noticed him move closer. He suddenly stopped and she couldn't take it. She pushed her self up and kissed him. His lips were so soft against hers. She felt like she was on fire! This was a dream… kissing Remus in the rain. He responded to her kiss by licking her bottom lip. She granted him access and their tongues did their own dance.

When she kissed him, Remus was over the moon! He thought he was dreaming. It was amazing. The feel of her in his arms, it felt so right to him. She tasted so good, like chocolate. Her lips felt so soft against his, as if they belonged there. His lips felt on fire. It felt like those absolutely perfect kisses you read about. Kissing the perfect woman in the rain.

They broke apart to catch their breath.

"Hermione…" he breathed, "I-I need you."

"You can have me. I'm all yours," she whispered, "Take me, please. Make love to me, Remus." She breathed back with her forehead resting against his.

That's all he needed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. They were both soaked, but that didn't matter, he finally had her and he wasn't letting her go. Never letting go.


End file.
